Zamieniacz ciał
Dundersztyc buduje Zamieniacz-Ciał-Inator na rękę, dzięki któremu gdy kogoś uciśnie w rękę to się nim zamieni ciałem. Jednak przez przypadek Inator ląduje w ogródku chłopców. Bohaterowie *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Fretka Flynn *Linda Flynn-Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Stefa Hirano *Major Francis Monogram *Heinz Dundersztyc *Norm *Vanessa Dundersztyc *Wiewiórka Odcinek (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: Tak! Moje kolejne dzieło jest ukończone! Norm: Jakie? Dundersztyc: Oto mój Zamieniacz-Ciał-Inator na rękę. Może wypróbuję? (Dundersztyc zakłada Inator na rękę i wita się z Normem, i przez to zamienili się ciałami) Dundersztyc w ciele Norma: Tak! Udało się! (Znowu się dotykają dłońmi i już są w swoich ciałach) Dundersztyc: Założę się, że już niedługo przyjdzie Pepe Pan Dziobak. Wtedy dopiero będzie zabawa... (Czołówka) Gdy zaczyna się lato, a z latem wakacje, i czasu wolnego jest tyle. Znów pojawia się problem i w mózgu wibracje, jak spędzić najlepiej te chwile... Na przykład: Zrobić rakietę, czy z mumią się pobić, na szczyt Wieży Eiffla się wdrapać. I odkryć to, czego choć nie ma, to jest, Fineasz: Hej! szympansa szamponem ochlapać. Pływać pośród fal, roboty tworzyć też, Geniusza znaleźć też mózg. Fineasz: Jest tutaj! Za ptakiem dodo gnać, bazgrać na mapie coś, siostrze wymyślać od kóz! Fretka: Fineasz! Sam widzisz, że zrobić wiele się da, nim będzie się do szkoły iść, Fineasz: Chodź Pepe! więc z nami bądź, Fineasz oraz Ferb to wszystko zrobią dziś! x2 Fretka: Mamo! Fineasz i Ferb znowu hałasują! (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Zamieniacz ciał (Pepe wpada do kryjówki) Monogram: Witaj, agencie P! Dowiedzieliśmy się, że Dundersztyc dzisiaj rano zbudował jakis inator, ale na ręke i niestety nie wiemy po co mu taki mały inator. (W Spółce Zło) (Pepe wchodzi do Spółki Zlo) Dundersztyc: Ach, Pepe Pan Dziobak! Jak dobrze, że przyszedłeś. Oto mój Zamieniacz-Ciał-Inator na rękę. Gdy kogoś ucisnę w dłoń to wtedy zamienię się z nim ciałem. Zamierzam być w ciele Rogera i jak będę w jego ciele to zrobię kompletny bajzel w Ratuszu, i go zwolnią. A potem powrócę do swojego ciała i przejmę władzę nad całym Okręgiem Wszystkich Trzech Stanów! I co? Dobry plan? (Klepie Pepe w plecy i się zmieniają ciałami) O nie, to nie ta ręka! Dundersztyc w ciele Pepe: No nie! Teraz jestem wodnym ssakiem. Ale skoro jestem w twoim ciele to mogę zmienić mój plan. Zamierzam odznaleźć twoją kryjówkę do agencji O.B.F.S. i ją rozwalę. Albo ciebie zwolnię. (Odchodzi, ale się wraca) Oddawaj to! (Zabiera mu inator i go zakłada) Pepe w ciele Dundersztyca: {terkocze} (Pepe w ciele Dundersztyca chce iść za nim, ale Vanessa go zatrzymuje) Vanessa: Tato, nie możesz teraz iść. Musimy poważnie porozmawiać. Pepe w ciele Dundersztyca: {terkocze} (Gdzieś na mieście) Dundersztyc w ciele Pepe: Na pewno są tunele, dzięki którymi dostanę się do O.B.F.S. Są na pewno w jego domu. Tylko gdzie on mieszka? (Stefa bierze Dundersztyca na ręce) Ej, a ty kto? Stefa: O, tu jesteś, Pepe! Idziesz pewnie do Fineasza i Ferba? To tak, jak ja. Chodź ze mną. Dundersztyc w ciele Pepe: Do jakiego Fineasza i Ferba? A może tam właśnie mieszka Pepe Pan Dziobak? Tak! Na pewno, bo ja tą dziewczynę znam, bo była kiedyś u mnie z Pepe. Stefa: Pepe i pamiętaj, że musisz ciągnąć kapelusz i udawać bezrozumnego zwierzaka. Dundersztyc w ciele Pepe: Ej, to dobry pomysł, żeby znaleźć te tunele. (W ogródku) Fineasz: Zapomniałem wcześniej zapytać: gdzie jest Pepe? (Stefa przychodzi do nich z Pepe) Stefa: Tutaj jest! Ja idę do Fretki. Fineasz: Dobra. (do Pepe) Och, Pepe wreszcie jesteś. Może jesteś głodny? Dundersztyc w ciele Pepe: No pewnie, rzuciłbym coś na ząb... to znaczy... terkot Pepe (udaje terkotanie Pepe) Fineasz: Może zamówimy pizzę? Dundersztyc w ciele Pepe: (w myślach) Tak! Fineasz: A może hamburgera i frytki? Dundersztyc w ciele Pepe: (w myślach) Tak... i co dalej? Fineasz: Tylko jaką pizzę? Dundersztyc w ciele Pepe: (w myślach) O, ja wiem! Fineasz: Pizza... mniam. Ser, szynka, pieczarki, kukurydza, peperoni, kiełbaska... (Pepe się oblizuje) Może wszystko podwójnie? Dundersztyc w ciele Pepe: (w myślach) Mniam. Fineasz: Jeszcze do tego mięsko. Różne sosy. Dundersztyc w ciele Pepe: (w myślach) Zamawiaj tą pizzę, bo już nie wytrzymuję. Fineasz: A może zamówimy pizzę dnia? Dundersztyc w ciele Pepe: A MOŻESZ WRESZCIE ZAMÓWIĆ TĄ PIZZĘ?!? Fineasz: Może lepiej dajmy mu robaki. Dundersztyc w ciele Pepe: Co?! (W następnej scenie; Fineasz i Ferb jedzą w kuchni pizzę, a Pepe musi jeść robaki) Dundersztyc w ciele Pepe: No nie, chyba tego nie zjem. Fineasz: Pepe, jak tego nie zjesz to ci nie dam pizzy. Dundersztyc w ciele Pepe: Super... (Pepe zaczyna jeść robaki) Dundersztyc w ciele Pepe: Chyba zaraz to zwrócę... (Pepe zwymiotował na Fineasza i Ferba) Fineasz: Pepe, no i coś ty narobił? Za karę nie puszczę cię do domu. Dundersztyc w ciele Pepe: Ej, ale ja muszę... (Fineasz daje go na dwór i zamyka drzwi) Dundersztyc w ciele Pepe: Ja muszę znaleźć te tunele do O.B.F.S. Może w ogródku też będą? (Orientuje się, że nie ma inatora) Ej, gdzie mój zmieniacz ciał? No nie, zgubiłem. I teraz nie powrócę do swojego ciała. A może on jest w środku? Tylko ja mam tam na razie zakaz wstępu. Jeju. (W domu) Fineasz: Patrz, Ferb co znalazłem. (Pokazuje mu Zamieniacz-Ciał-Inator) Ciekawe do czego służy? (Naciska przycisk i nic się nie dzieje) A wygląda, jak zegarek. (Zakłada go sobie na rękę) Ferb, wiem już co będziemy dzisiaj robić! (Wchodzą do ogródka) Musimy sprawdzić co, to coś robi. Dundersztyc w ciele Pepe: To coś? Przecież to mój inator! Fineasz: Inator? Ciekawa nazwa. Dundersztyc w ciele Pepe: Nie tak się nazywa. Fineasz: Ciekawe kto to mówi... Dundersztyc w ciele Pepe: Ja! Fineasz: Jaki "ja"? Dundersztyc w ciele Pepe: Na dole! Fineasz: Od kiedy mrówki umią rozmawiać? Dundersztyc w ciele Pepe: To twój zwierzak umie gadać! Fineasz: Pepe? Przecież on nie umie mówić. (Do ogródka wchodzi Izabela, Buford i Baljeet) Izabela: Cześć wam. Co robicie? Fineasz: Znaleźliśmy dzisiaj taki mały Inator i zastanawiamy się co robi. Buford: To z kim przed chwilą rozmawiałeś? Fineasz: Sam nie wiem. Ktoś do mnie gada, a ja nawet nie wiem kto. Baljeet: To małe coś dzisiaj znaleźliście? Co to robi? Fineasz: Nie wiemy. (W Spółce Zło) Vanessa: I w ten sposób tato zamierzam wziąć ślub. To na razie! (Pepe w ciele Dundersztyca jest wystraszony o tym co powiedziała Vanessa. Pepe wie, że Dundersztyc jest w ogródku i właśnie tam idzie) Pepe w ciele Dundersztyca: {terkocze} (W ogródku) (Pepe idzie do ogródka, ale do jego nie wchodzi tylko chowa się za płotem i obserwuje wszystko co Dundersztyc robi) Fineasz: Ciekawy przyrząd. Dundersztyc w ciele Pepe: (W myślach) Dawaj wreszcie mój Inator... Fineasz: Buford, walnij w ten przycisk. Może wtedy zadziała, a ja będę to trzymał, żeby nie spadło. Buford: Robi się! (Fineasz trzyma inator, a Buford nacisnął go pięścią i przez to zamienili się ciałami) Fineasz w ciele Buforda: Chyba nie działa. Buford w ciele Fineasza: No nie, chyba działa. Bo nie wiem czemu, ale mam trójkątną głowę. Fineasz w ciele Buforda: Aha! Już wiem co to robi. Ten przyrząd zamienia innych ciałami i dlatego jak go nacisłem to nie działał. Wow, ale mam mięśnie. Są też wady, bo jestem gruby. Dundersztyc w ciele Pepe: No, brawo! Fineasz w ciele Buforda: Dziękuję. Buford, oddaj inator. Buford w ciele Fineasza: Ja go nie mam. Pepe go wziął. (Dundersztyc ucieka z inatorem, a inator ma w zębach i cały czas trzyma przycisk) Dundersztyc w ciele Pepe: Oby mnie teraz nikt nie dotknął. (Izabela go łapie) Izabela: Mam cię! (Dundersztyc i Izabela zamieniają się ciałami) Dundersztyc w ciele Izabeli: No nie. Izabela w ciele Pepe: Bez żartów ludzie! Ale przynajmniej mam zmieniacz ciał. (Do ogródka wchodzą Fretka ze Stefą) Fretka: Zmieniacz ciał, tak? (Zabiera go Izabeli) Jak to działa? (Fretka naciska przycisk, a Buford ją dotyka) Buford w ciele Fineasza: To będzie warte twojej ceny. (Buford i Fretka zamieniają się ciałami) Buford w ciele Fretki: Tak! Nareszcie jestem Fretką! Fretka w ciele Fineasza: No nie. Buford w ciele Fretki: A to chyba nie będzie wam potrzebne. (Wyrzuca inator na ulicę) Fineasz w ciele Buforda: Buford, coś ty narobił?! Może jeszcze da się to uratować. (Ciężarówka rozjechuje inator i on jest już zniszczony) A może i nie. Dundersztyc w ciele Izabeli: Ty idioto! Teraz nie będę mógł wprowadzić mój plan! Izabela w ciele Pepe: A ja to co?! Fretka w ciele Fineasza: Zaraz! Skoro jestem w twoim ciele Fineasz to znaczy, że będę mogła was przyłapać! Tak! Chodź, Stefa! (Fretka i Stefa wychodzą) Baljeet: To nie fair! A ja nawet nie mogłem się z nikim zamienić ciałem! Ferb: Ja też. Buford w ciele Fretki: Przyniosłem resztki tego cuda. Fineasz w ciele Buforda: Może da się to naprawić. (Z Inatora strzela się ostatni promień i zamienia ciałem Ferba i Baljeet'a, wiewiórkę) Baljeet: Ej! Bez żartów! (Wiewiórka uciekła na drzewo i próbowała latać, ale spadła na ziemię) Ferb w ciele wiewiórki: Moje ciało nie umie latać. Głupi wiewiór. Dundersztyc w ciele Izabeli: Nie da się tego naprawić. Buford w ciele Fretki: A ty niby skąd to wiesz? Dundersztyc w ciele Izabeli: Bo ja go zbudowałem. Musimy zbudować coś, żeby zamiana ciał przestała działać. Baljeet: Ale co? Dundersztyc w ciele Izabeli: Hmmm.... Już wiem! Zamiano-Ciało-Zatrzymywator! Buford w ciele Fretki: Ale jak go zbudujemy? Dundersztyc w ciele Izabeli: Musimy ze sobą współpracować! (Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela, Buford, Baljeet i Dundersztyc zaczynają budować inator) (U Pepe; ogląda to, co oni robią) Pepe w ciele Dundersztyca: {terkocze} (U Fretki i Stefy; wchodzą do sklepu) Fretka w ciele Fineasza: Mamo, to ja Fretka. Właśnie zamieniłam się z ciałem Fineasza. Linda: Bardzo dobrze udajesz głos siostry. Fretka w ciele Fineasz: (do Stefy) Trzeba pomyśleć inaczej. (do Lindy) Tak, mamo. Udawałem głos Fretki, ale to ja Fineasz. Codziennie buduję wynalazki, które są strasznie niebezpieczne! I co? Dasz mi szlaban? Linda: I ja mam w to niby uwierzyć? (W ogródku) Dundersztyc w ciele Izabeli: Oto mój Zamiano-... Fineasz w ciele Buforda: Nie mamy na to czasu. To co teraz musimy zrobić? Dundersztyc w ciele Izabeli: Muszę nacisnąć ten przycisk. (Dundersztyc naciska przycisk i robi się jeszcze gorzej) Dundersztyc w ciele Buforda: I co? Udało się? Buford w ciele Izabeli: Nie, bo ty masz moje ciało. Izabela w ciele Fineasza: Fuj! Buford jest w moim ciele. Ale ja jestem w ciele Fineasza. (Przytula się sama do siebie i całuje jego ciało) Ferb w ciele Fretki: Może lepiej ja teraz włączę. (Ferb naciska przycisk) (W sklepie) Fineasz: Ej, co ja tu robię? Muszę wracać do ogródka. (W ogródku) Fineasz: Widzę, że chyba za drugim razem już działa. Jestem w swoim ciele. Ferb: Ja też. Fretka: I ja. Pepe: {terkocze} Baljeet: A ja to w ogóle nie byłem w żadnym ciele. Fineasz: Ej, gdzie jest ten koleś, który był w ciele Izabeli? (Przed ogródkiem) Dundersztyc: Co ja robię? O, super! Odzyskałem swoje ciało. Ach, idę do domu. I jednak mi się nie udało dotrzeć do O.B.F.S.-u. A niech cię, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! (W ogródku) Fineasz: Chyba wszystko już wróciło do normy. Izabela w ciele Buforda: Nie sądzę. Baljeet: Ej, a dlaczego tutaj jest jakiś przycisk autodestrukcji? Buford w ciele Izabeli: Ja go nacisnę. (Inator wybucha) Izabela w ciele Buforda: Ej! To miało nas zmienić! Nasze ciała. Buford w ciele Izabeli: Ale ja lubię być słodką Izabelą i pytać: "Co dziś robicie?". Izabela w ciele Buforda: Ja ci zaraz wybiję z głowy to "co robicie?". (Pojawia się dym i zamienia ich ciała) Buford: Chyba już nie. Izabela: Jak to się stało? Fineasz: Może wy mieliście opóźnienie? Tyłek Baljeet'a: Ja chyba też. Chciałem się inaczej zamienić z ciałem! KONIEC